


Figuring It Out

by crash_cars



Category: Living With Yourself (TV)
Genre: clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crash_cars/pseuds/crash_cars
Summary: What if Kate had found out about Miles’ clone right away?More chapters coming soon.





	Figuring It Out

Miles stares at himself or his clone or whatever. New Miles stares back at him and gestures for him to put down the axe. Miles puts it down, but just out of the clones reach. New Miles shouts upstairs without taking his eyes off the other man. 

“Hey, Kate honey…”

“Yeah?”

“Can you come downstairs for a minute?”

Kate’s footsteps make their way towards the bottom of the steps where the two men are standing. She’s stund once she sees them. 

“Miles, who is this? Your twin?”

“I don’t know.”

Miles shoves New Miles. 

“What do you mean you don’t know? Who are you?? What are you doing in my house?”

“This is my house!”

They start fighting again but then Kate steps in. She forces them to sit on the couch until they figure out how this all happened. 

“A bloody spa??”

Kate facepalms. Miles is sitting with his hands on his head, tugging at his hair while his clone is slouched back onto the couch staring off into the distance.

“Well what are we going to do now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what kind of stuff you would like to see in future chapters.


End file.
